


Nobody Puts Cody in the Corner

by wordsofaninsanemind



Series: The Amazing Series [7]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 22:32:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1321678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsofaninsanemind/pseuds/wordsofaninsanemind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amanda has to save her new friend, Cody, from the clutches of WWE's most hated wrestler.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nobody Puts Cody in the Corner

"Have you seen Cody?" Amanda asked Ted and I.

"Nope can't say that I have," I said looking over at her.

"Last time I saw him he was with Randy," Ted said as he finished up his stretching.

I looked at Amanda and she seemed sad, "why do you miss him?" I asked with a smirk.

She rolled her eyes, "No, I just have no one to tend to the Princessy things for me. He is my vassal, my royal guard."

"Uh, well part of your royal guard is here you know," I said and pointed over at Ted, who just shook his head.

"It is better to have two members of the royal guard to protect the princess at all times," she said folding her arms.

"You act like Cody would do something if someone touches you…you definitely have a better chance of Ted hurting someone first. I mean Cody might just curl into the fetal position." I said.

"You shouldn't talk like that about Cody, you know it bothers him," she said looking at the doorway.

"Oh, now you're defending him?" Ted asked walking over towards us.

"No, I was just stating a fact." Than I was pretty sure I saw a light bulb go on over her head, "Boo Boo, let's go the cafeteria."

"Uhm, why?" I asked curious.

"You know to see if you know who is there," she said getting up as I followed her shaking my head. Ted didn't know who you know who was yet, I hadn't told him but now he was sure to ask me about him later.

We walked into the cafeteria and the first thing we spotted was Randy and Cody sitting on the far side of the room in the corner. Well to be more precise, Cody was in the corner and it looked like Randy was pretty adamant about the fact that he wasn't going to let him go anywhere.

"Looks like we found Cody," I said.

"Yeah why do I feel like I'm having déjà vu?"

As we sat down at a table I looked over at her and tried to hold back my laughter. "So, you're Patrick Swayze and Cody is Jennifer Grey?"

"Don't judge me." She said taking her eyes off of Cody and Randy to let them fall on the guy she referred to as 'Lickey'. "Ohhh, he is here."

I glanced over at Evan Bourne and looked at Amanda, "pick your mouth up before he sees the drool."

"Shut up. I am so not as bad as you ever were."

"Oh, yeah? Should I introduce him before or after I get you a paper bag?" I asked with a grin.

She looked at me, "don't it'll be that bad." She said knowing she was defeated.

I laughed, "I know but it'll be better if you just talk to him."

"I'm not ready; I'll tell you when I am." She said as we were both broken out of our conversation as we heard something from Randy and Cody's table.

We both watched as Randy slammed his hand on the table for the second time. Cody quickly took that time to glance over at us and Randy turned to see who he was looking at. He wasn't pleased and turned back around. Cody closed his eyes and looked away; the fear was obvious to both of us.

"Isn't anyone going to do anything?" she asked.

"No," I said, "nobody stands up to Randy. They just let him do whatever he wants."

"Well, not this time." She said standing up.

"What are you going to do?" I said looking up at her.

"It is about time someone takes a stand."

"You won't talk to Evan but you are going to get in his face for the second time?" I asked her.

She ignored my Evan comment, "Someone needs to." She said as she walked towards their table and didn't stop until she was standing behind Randy. The whole room quieted and watched with bated breath to see what would happen. Cody looked up at her and Randy turned to glare at her. "Nobody puts Cody in the corner," she said. "Come on Cody."

Cody stood up, but Randy got up to stop him. "I didn't give you permission."

"Nor did I give you permission, Orton. You need to stop controlling people; don't you realize that no one really likes you?"

He stood up and got down to her face as close as possible, "do you really think that you know everything? That you know what everyone is thinking?"

"Maybe you missed the memo but The Princess knows all and sees all and she suggests you get a tic tac. Now as I was saying, come on Cody." Cody walked away from the table and as Amanda turned to follow him, Randy grabbed her wrist.

"This isn't over," he said gritting his teeth.

"What are you going to do? Hit me? In front of all these witnesses that don't really like you?" he let go and she walked away smiling from ear to ear.

"One of these days he is going to get you," I said shaking my head.

"Yeah well until then it is still Princess two and Randy zero." She said as we made our way out of the cafeteria back towards the locker room with Cody leading the way.

"Thanks," he said turning and looking at her.

"Don't mention it," she said as she suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned back around to come face to face with Evan Bourne.

"Uh, Hi," he said smiling.

"Hey," she managed to get out.

"I'll walk with you so you don't lose your friends," he said as she turned back around and he fell in beside her. "So, you're a Princess?"

"Of course," she said.

I turned around catching the tail end of his question and saw him walking next to her, "It's in her own mind, Evan."

Amanda glared at me, "It's really all her fault."

"Really? Why don't you tell me about it over dinner tonight after RAW?" he said.

Amanda smiled up at him, "I'd love to."

I walked into the locker room leaving them still walking down the hall. Ted threw his arms around me. "So, who is Lickey."

Amanda and Evan entered into the doorway still talking. I smiled up at him. "You know Evan, right?"

He laughed, "Wow."

"Yeah, well, I think Amanda may have some retaliation coming from Randy very soon."

"Why?"

"Well, let's just say it is now 2 to 0 for points and Cody isn't in the corner anymore."

He groaned, "Cody was in the corner?"

"Yeah, I'll tell you about it later." I said laying my head on his shoulder.

Cody walked up behind us, "wait is Amanda talking to Evan?"

"Yes and I think they have a date," I said in reply to him.

"Well, Barnacles," he said sitting down.

"What?" Ted said as we pulled away from each other.

"I thought she liked me," he said looking at the ground.

I ran my fingers through my hair, "Dumpling, she does like you as a person." I began to explain. It was going to be a long night for Ted and I dealing with Cody's confusion and Amanda and her date with her Lickey.


End file.
